In January
In January is the second studio album by Canadian recording artist Josh Kingston. It was released on April 20, 2012 by Banana Music and Indigo Records. The album is a follow-up to his 2011 debut album Symphony. Recording sessions for the album began in December 2011, with the lead single "Charlie Brown" being released on 14 February 2012, followed by "Chasing Cars", "Set Fire to the Rain", and "In January"; released in March, June, and October 2012, respectively. New songs were included on the album's deluxe editions - Four Seasons, Download Release, and'' The Complete Collection'', released in June, August, and November 2012 respectively. The album contains pop rock, pop, alternative rock, dance-pop, electropop, folk rock, house, rock opera, soul, surf rock, trip hop, and urban dance genres. Development and composition An initial 13 songs had been recorded for Josh’s debut album, Symphony ''however only 8 of the recorded songs were actually released on the album, leaving the remaining 5 songs unreleased. Josh renewed his contract with Banana Recordz on December 3, 2011, which gave him the opportunity to release a second studio album in Spring 2012. All 5 unrecorded songs from ''Symphony were subsequently moved to the second album. On December 18, 2011, Josh stated that the album would be “very different, but the same” as his first album, saying, “With my second album, I’m recording way more songs and trying a lot harder, and it’s not just a smack-anything-together album, I’m definitely taking this one slower and just recording a ton of songs and putting the best ones on album.” He stated that the album would be more “mellow”, mostly made up of soft rock, folk rock, alternative rock, Indie pop, and soul, however would still include some pop and dance-pop songs. On December 25, 2011, Josh revealed in a special Christmas blog update that the album would be titled In January, despite previously announcing the title'' ''Home. On January 1, 2012, Josh launched a subsidiary of Banana Recordz called Indigo Records. He will serve as the CEO, President, and Main Producer for Indigo. Indigo Records is owned and distributed by Banana Recordz. In January was the first album to be released under Indigo Records. On January 22, 2012, it was announced that the album would be released on May 2, 2012, however this release date was later pushed up to April 20, 2012. The album’s track listing was released on January 23, 2012. On April 17, 2012, it was announced that the album's artwork would contain a parental guidance advisory sticker in some regions due to the use of the words "shit" and "fuck" in "Wish You Were Here" and "Desperate Measures", respectively, as well as the mention of drugs in "Born to Die". In January was released as planned on April 20, 2012, with Nick Roads serving as the executive and sole musical producer on the standard edition as well as the Complete Collection and Four Seasons re-releases. Jamal Andrew produced "Eyes Open" from the Download Release edition. "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" had been planned to be released as the third and final single from Four Seasons to end the'' In January'' era however Kingston decided to release The Complete Collection instead. As of June 2014, In January is the only album released by Banana Music to contain a parental guidance advisory. In June 2014, it was announced that In January had been certified 2x Platinum by the Banana Music Certification System, while In January: Four Seasons had been certified 4x Platinum and In January: The Complete Collection had been certified Diamond. The album's era was given a 2x Diamond certification, with total sales and streams equalling over 2,800. Track listing Release history